bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Forte
"Forte" is a mechanical warrior who served under Bandiaca. Going missing after the attacks on the Isle of Cyril Nui, he was found by the Phantasmal Raiders and revived as their servant. Biography At some time in the past, "Forte" encountered the Void Foundation who then changed him from a warrior into a machine with only two percent of his original body and organics remaining. He was then sent out and met Bandiaca. The Foundation intended to use him as a spy, but she disabled his spy functions inadvertently. "Forte" then became Bandiaca's right hand after this event, following her without being controlled. ''The Dystopian Island Upon arriving in Cyril Nui, ''"Forte" remained by Bandiaca's side as she warped the landscape to suit her and her minions. A warrior named Chou'ri was dispatched, but "Forte" secretly wanted to go and fight instead. Three days later, as Usou was being sent out, Bandiaca told "Forte" to also enter battle. He went with pleasure, immediately encountering the Toa Cyril and dueling Toa Hoji, the team's leader. During their duel, "Forte" showed his immense strength and skill, easily defeating Hoji. During their fight, he shattered Hoji's Blade Blaster sword, stopping the Toa's attacks. Thanks to Agri, Hoji gained another blade and dueled "Forte" again, before calling on the Dragon Missile and defeating "Forte" with a massive blast of Fire, forcing "Forte" to flee. The next day, Denji desired to fight, so "Forte" had to question if he was any good. Denji didn't put him at ease that he was a skilled enough fighter, but he went anyway. A few days later, he went to the island again to fight alongside Dai. He dueled Hoji while Dai fought Agri, and some Anaroids and Batsuroids fought Rei. "Forte" fought a hard battle against Hoji, but was overcome and forced to once again retreat. When Hyak was sent, the Kabarn wanted "Forte" as his backup, but he refused. He later challenged Cesare when the Toa appeared, and had a rivalry beginning with him. When Cesare returned, he was questioned by "Forte" about what he knew. He refused to divulge information, and the two argued until Bandiaca broke them up. He had a warrior sent by "Forte" and started to tell Bandiaca what he knew. He met Nin and dispatched her, despite her protests that they were ordered to let Cesare take the kills, as it was now his job. He persuaded her to obey him, that it was her job now, as she was superior. She reluctantly agreed to disobey orders and go into the battle. Later, he told Bandiaca it was done, but she proved that Nin had failed, and that one of her best was dead. She told "Forte" that one more mistaken and he would be done. He next requisitioned Mirai to go after the Toa for him, but truly believed that Cesare would soon have his head if Bandiaca caught wind of his continued plotting. After some discussion, Mirai agreed to do it. Forte told him to kill Cesare if they met on the island, which he agreed to do. He went to see Bandiaca and requested an attack to keep the Toa from getting breather room. She sent Cesare, who took a squad of machines with him. He and Bandiaca both agreed in their hopes that the island would fall this day. He was later able to dispatch Gosei to eliminate the Toa Cyril and Cesare, but this plan failed. A few days later, when Cesare seemed to be deep in thought, Forte suggested a new warrior to attack in place of Cesare. He needn't name the being he suggested, which told Bandiaca all she needed. She approved of sending Geki. He enjoyed watching Geki take Cesare down, and watched him go. During Cesare's attempted defection, Forte entered the throne room late to duel Cesare. They dueled, hating to admit the other's skill level. Using his cards, he took Forte down and attempted to escape. Using his Float and Mach cards, he shot away from the room, towards the island, ready to join the Toa Cyril. Forte saw Seijuu be dispatched in pursuit. Soon after Cesare's defection, Bandiaca and Forte began making plans. Bandiaca planned on leading her army on Cyril Nui, and laying waste to the island. She placed Forte into the highest position of trust she had, and informed him that they would enslave any surviving Toa Cyril with the Zeyat, and move onto other lands. She assembled her army and attacked Cyril Nui, launching a pre-emptive strike and decimating it with her powers as she called for the Toa to come and face her, with Forte by her side. She dropped Forte off, allowing him to lead his men while she went elsewhere. Meanwhile Hoji rushed to face him and his forces. Forte soon encountered Hoji with his men, and the two dueled, with Forte eager to fight again. The duel went well for Forte, nearly shattering Hoji's sword again and even blocking Hoji's firearm attacks. He continued to outmaneuver and outclass Hoji, defeating him. Hoji managed to get back up and wound Forte before fleeing to regroup. Forte gave chase, ending up joining with Bandiaca again. He took their hit to his wounded chest, and was gone, thrown into the Silver Sea, presumably slain. The unconscious Forte remained in the ocean, until he was sucked down by Bashaa under orders of the Phantasmal Raiders. ''Sea of Peril Nearly dead, the three leaders used their powers to revive and modify ''Forte with their powers, making him into their new servant one month later as they waited for Forte to finally die. After being modified into a sea-based creature, he went to the battle. His presence confused everyone. The Toa formed their Cyril Nova Buster and fired on Jaki, but Forte pushed Jaki aside, taking the hit, nothing happening. Both sides wondered who and what he was. He revealed himself by the way he spoke of searching for an enemy, and was attacked by Hoji after the Toa questioned it. Hoji left the fight and left him to Cesare as Hoji once more went against Jaki. He told Cesare to tell him if Forte figured out who he was again, and became himself once more, as who he was now wasn't Forte. After continual attempts to defeat him, including impalement, he wouldn't go down. He defeated Agri, Cesare and Rei, until Hoji showed up to face him. He told Forte that he was no longer a true swordsman, as he used a shield. That he wasn't his true self, but no answer came. He continued to pound Forte, only taking hits from the shield. As his rage continued to assault Forte, the mechanical warrior slowly began to regain his mind and memories, realizing who Hoji was. As he briefly explained how Forte had been defeated, Forte was ready to fight him as himself. Hoji fully intended on killing him, to save him from another possible memory change if he was only defeated. They were interrupted by Mirai appearing with Anaroids. Mirai faced the two, questioning who Forte was. When he learned, he planned on slaying the warrior, lest he defect back to Bandiaca and lose himself again. Mirai didn't listen and attacked. Hoji fought briefly, but then let Forte fight. Forte and Mirai were fairly even, though Forte admitted that Mirai was likely superior. He joined the fight again, but no matter how hard he and Forte fought, Mirai defeated them, ready to execute Forte. Cesare saved him as Hoji went to Forte, but Mirai pulled out, rather than fight the Toa and Forte. As he and Forte spoke, Forte slashed him multiple times before going to Jaki, requesting to know more, and wanting to join. Hoji watched them leave, knowing he failed. Jaki took Forte with him, and Forte became his ally, as Raia once was. Forte would agree as long as he could fight and kill Hoji, but Jaki said he wouldn't just avoid the fight. The two left the presence of the Raiders. Jaki and Forte were to go with Hibiki and attack the island from three sides. He fought Magis and Hoji, having the edge until both of them used Air powers, with Magis's power, and Hoji's Rouze Cards. That managed to force his retreat, but he wanted a real duel with Hoji. During the fight Hoji tried to get him to join them, but he said that even Eri wouldn't accept him, even though she had Cesare. When the Toa came to attack the Raiders, he searched for Hoji, but he was gone, so Cesare said he would fight him. After the mass attack on the island began, Forte confronted the Toa, specifically Cesare and Garren, the swordsmen. After fighting Cesare and losing him in the confusion, his rage grew. He lashed out at Bashaa, at walls, at Anaroids, searching for one of the Toa to fight him. He encountered Leangle instead and the two spoke, with Forte telling him about the dystopia of the island, and speaking deeply, to Leangle's annoyance. He challenged Leangle, but he declined. Forte said only Hoji was the true opponent he sought. Leangle told him that Bandiaca brought Dai and Mirai, and so he went off to search for them. He found Mirai moments after killing Sasword, finding him surprised by his gaining his true self back, asking if they should duel to the death. Mirai fought his way, using physical blows instead of his sword. This angered Forte, who was losing. When he finally used his sword he continued to win, drawing Forte down the street to where Bandiaca was, offering him his position back, as they had nobody equal to Forte anymore. He refused to rejoin, disappointing Mirai. Mirai went to help Bandiaca, fending off the Raiders. Dai came and took up the challenge, taking Forte to a location, angering the Raiders as his ignoring their orders to help. Their duel was swift. He lost his sword arm quickly from a stab and wanted to keep fighting, but Dai told him a swordsman without his sword arm was useless. He shouted, finding Dai's sword in his back, killing him. He was soon found by an unknown figure who revived him. He told this figure his name. Abilities & Traits "Forte" is a skilled combatant, using his name as a title, rather than a designation, showing that his strong point is battle. He is usually silent and extremely respectful of Bandiaca, serving as her right hand. He has only two percent organics of his original body remaining after the Void Foundation experiments. He has thrusters mounted on the backs of his legs, allowing him to use swift movements, combined with his swordsmanship, making him an excessively deadly foe. "Forte" only seeks a strong opponent to fight, finding that as his goal while serving Bandiaca. He serves her unconditionally, but also seeks the enjoyment of combat against substantial foes. Toa Hoji thus far has been the strongest, with his inner strength on par with that of "Forte" himself. After being changed by the Phantasmal Raiders, "Forte" lost his memories and mind, becoming a servant. He regained his senses thanks to Hoji, but in the end chose to return to the Raiders, due to Mirai's attempts on his life. As a swordsman Forte is very powerful. He could slash a wall and cut subsequent walls as well from his shockwaves and strength from a single swing. Mask & Tools "Forte" utilized a sword in battle, as well as leg mounted thrusters. After his change, he uses a shell-like shield, a large sword, and fins. He abandoned his shield after Hoji returned his senses. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''VX'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''The Dystopian Island'' *''Sea of Peril'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Void Foundation Category:Phantasmal Raiders Category:Koji